Coventry Enclave (Cities of Death)
The Coventry Enclave (colloquially known as either the Confederacy of Coventry '''or the '''Enclave) is one of the five playable factions of Cities of Death. Their army consists of highly-trained human soldiers, voluntary emergency forces and hired mercenaries, all from different parts of Coventry. Despite their diverse army, the Coventry Enclave is primarily an offensive faction, specializing in the use of long-ranged weaponry and mobility. They excel in attacking while avoiding damage, either through stealth or by sniping enemy positions using their superior range and accuracy, something that most factions (like the Outcasts) lack. However, most of their units are fragile up close, except for their commander units and mercenaries. History Coventry Enclave The Coventry Enclave, more commonly known as "The Enclave" is a mutual alliance of multiple towns in Old Coventry, the region east of the country Werland. Originally, after the end of the Great War, many small factions came together and formed towns on the ruins of Old Coventry. The original towns that formed the Coventry Enclave in the year 2001 (the year the war finished) were: * Ford (Old Coventry's capital) * Lairdzi * Ranchester * Oust * Comache As of now, Ranchester has been lost to the Outcasts, however it's still used as an active warzone. Additionally, years ago the Enclave organized an expedition through No Man's Land to access the rich minerals left in the mines. However, they would encounter huge resistance from the mutated Hybrids. The settlements of Croix and Helm are established atop the infrastructure of respected pre-war towns in No Man's Land. These are more so frontier towns and are constantly having conflicts with Hybrid inhabitants. The Coventry Enclave have access to a fully-functioning train-line. Beginning in the north at Oust, the train-line goes down through Ranchester, down past Comache through Ford, and right down at the frontier, stopping at Croix and Helm. According to various citizens in Croix, the train-line would go further, but the Wemer Tunnel has collapsed, preventing the line from continuing to Crozer. This train-line has given the Enclave a steady advantage in trade and military reinforcement (although the Judicators and the Ironclad have complete access to fully functioning military vehicles). Avon and the Formation of the Outcasts Old Coventry is by no means free from crime or any sorts of danger. Criminals, raiders, cults and opportunists cause all kinds of problems throughout the land, and if caught, many of them get thrown into the Eastern Regional Penitentiary, located in Oust. The prison is run by the C.E.R.B, the primary military force of the Coventry Enclave. There is a decent amount of overflow there, and the prison is always at near capacity. The Warden decides which prisoners are worth keeping: ones they can ransom or get information out of are kept, and the ones that are practically useless are exiled into Avon, the southernmost town in Rourke, north of Coventry. This resulted in the untamed Avon to be filled with gangs and criminals: outcasts of the free states. But among them is forming an organized resistance (or terrorist group depending on which side you ask) that has been terrorizing Oust and wishes to undermine the Enclave: a resistance built on revenge and retribution. This group would be known as the Outcasts, who are currently being led by Mercer Bower, the youngest brother of the current mayor of Helm, Jim Bower. Organization Hierarchy Unlike other factions, there is no supreme leader nor a uniformed culture within the Coventry Enclave, as it was built upon the mutual benefit of security and resources, leaving each town to adopt it's own identity. However, all towns share a common goal: to rebuild society for the future of mankind. Each of the towns of Old Coventry is governed by a Mayor, a leader chosen by the people (initially), but this is by no means a democracy. In fact, the Enclave works more like a confederacy: what the Mayor says goes, and unless they die, another leader comes about. However, the Mayors have to win the love of the people and balance harshness and compassion. Each town also has a Sheriff, which is more or less the "right-hand of the Mayor", with a few deputies. The list of mayors goes as follows: * 'Ford: 'Delvin Curry (elected December 18, 2018) * 'Lairdzi: 'Crispin Gein (elected January 27, 2006) * 'Oust: 'Jocelyn Carcette (elected June 9, 2017) * 'Comache: 'Eric Stein (elected March 11, 2002) * 'Croix: 'Ralph Wallace (elected April 10, 2016) * 'Helm: 'Jim Bower (elected July 30, 2005) The list of Sheriffs goes as follows: * 'Ford: 'Iain Wallace (as of June 13, 2014) * 'Lairdzi: 'Ren Ruha (as of November 8, 2018) * 'Oust: 'Martin Barnes (as of May 2, 2011) * 'Comache: 'Mason Belmont (as of April 1, 2009) * 'Croix: 'Isabelle Barnes (as of April 2, 2015) * 'Helm: 'Arthur Cunningham (as of September 21, 2001) Military The Coventry Enclave's military is widely vast, consisting of voluntary workhorses, highly-trained soldiers and hired guns. But they do have a militaristic division of their own: the Coventry Enclave Response Battalion, or C.E.R.B for short. The C.E.R.B's are made up of militia contributed to by each of the towns and run (currently) by Comache's mayor, Eric Stein. This force is split up into three divisions, each run by a chief. The C.E.R.B's are responsible for high-level law enforcement, eliminating enemy forces, running the prisons, and also border protection and dealing with other crises like bush fires and other natural disasters. They are trained in advanced first-aid, survival and combat, and their gear is made up from parts of old firemen, police officer and ambulance uniforms. Over their uniforms, they are adorned with green jackets with their insignia written on both shoulders. The C.E.R.B's arsenal consists of common yet effective weapons, ranging from police batons, fire axes, standard issue firearms and the like. But their trademark weapon is of course the revered 50.cal Ostermark Sniper Rifle, one of the most reliable and deadly rifles ever wielded by man, as it's accurate rate of fire and long-range fire outclasses even that of a Barrett or a Dragunov. Once upon a time, the C.E.R.B's managed quite well, only concerned with the Rustics, a barbaric group of scavengers based in Ghutt Gully that would raid the borders, but once the Ferrum Fists came along, they had their work cut out for them. Aside from the C.E.R.B, there are various organizations that are willing to fight for the Coventry Enclave, like the Taipans, a legendary group of big game hunters situated in Comache, who take down the most deadliest creatures in the wasteland for sport, like gargantuan Flesh Abominations or illusive Woodwinds to the hellish nightmare that is the Irradiated Wyvern. Units Commanders Mayor (Delvin Curry) * Primary Commander unit. Mayor of Ford, Old Coventry's capital. * Excels at close combat and armed with dual Rocket Fists. * '''Passive: Last Man Standing: '''Boosts the morale and health regeneration of any squad he is attached to. * '''Ability: Anthem: '''Inspire squads within the Mayor's vicinity to fight courageously. The squads also become temporarily invulnerable. Psionic Sheriff (Iain Wallace) * Secondary Commander unit. Sheriff of Ford and a master warlock. * Psychic unit with many powerful abilities focused on offensive disruption. * Infiltrated by default, but can be detected by enemy forces. Category:Cities of Death